


Battle field

by Galaxyamz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, Fights, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxyamz/pseuds/Galaxyamz
Summary: Steven, Connie, and lapis are faced with Jasper.Who will protect him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C = Connie  
> S = Steven  
> L = Lapis  
> J = Jasper

                The return of Jasper

 

  It was a normal day. Connie got her stuff ready and headed out to sword training. She was always prepared for anything. After a 20 minute bus ride, she finally made her way up to Steven's house, walking slowly up the steps ready to greet him as she walked in.

Steven noticed her from outside, he quickly ran to the door instantly hugging her.

* Connie giggled * while slowly pulling away from the hug, and she put her bag on the floor. She waited for the warp pad to go off, signaling that pearl was ready to train her. But, it didn't.

C: So.. where's pearl? 

S: she might be late, she had to go on a mission..

Connies face lightened up

C: what should we do until then?

S: I guess we could hang out at the barn, I'll leave a note for pearl just in case she comes back.

C: Alright! Sounds like a plan.

She grinned, she didn't get to hang out with Steven often so now was her chance.

* About 5 minutes later.. *

 S: I wrote the note, she should see it if she comes back.

C: okay, well I will bring my bag just in case, we need to be prepared for any "gem monsters" if we see any.

Connie grabbed her bag, and threw the straps over her shoulders. It was awfully heavy, she had packed a lot of stuff.

They both headed over to the barn, making it there after so long. 

Lapis was sitting at the top of it, watching camp pining hearts. Suprisingly, peridot wasn't there. Who knows what she was doing.

 

Connie stared around in awe

C: Woah...

She cupped the side of her face

C: I wonder how they did that with the barn!

Connie wandered off to look around.

* **Steven's p.o.v. ***

Lapis was inside of the barn, she must've noticed me because she suddenly came down to greet me.

L: Steven!

S: Lapis!

L: so, what brings you here?                     Lapis questioned.

S: nothing really, me and my bestfriend Connie had nothing to do so we just came here, I guess.

L: Wh-wha who?

Lapis had a concerned look on her face, had Steven replaced lapis with Connie?

S: oh, you must not know he-- 

Connie suddenly approached Steven

C: hey Steven! I was looking around the barn..

Connie was about to put her bag down before she noticed a familiar gem. She looked at her, it was the gem that tried to drown her a few months ago. She stood up to make sure, adjusting her glasses.

C: you must be lapis?

L: pfft, yeah, Steven's 1st best friend.

C: well okay.. my name is Connie! 

Connie stuck out her hand for lapis to shake it, but lapis just ignored her. Connie lowered her arm in disappointment.

Steven rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

S: Uh.. um.. what do you guys want to do?

C: we could play.. er-- some board games? I brought some.

S: sure, sounds fun!

L: sounds boring..

Lapis muttered underneath her breath

 

Connie began to dig thru her bag, after a lengthy 30 seconds she finally pulled a game out.

Lapis began to look the board game up and down, she had a confused look on her face.

Connie started to explain the instructions to Steven, and what was not allowed. Steven shook his head ready to play the game.

C: I think I'm forgetting something.. oh right! I need 3 sticks I'll be right back.

Connie got up, she quickly made herself around the barn. Looking for any loose sticks or twigs. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she was out of Lapis and Steven's sight.

Lapis lifted her head.

L: I don't like her, why are you even friends with her. She probably can't even protect you.

S: why can't you just give her a chance Lapis? She never did anything to you. 

Lapis gave Steven a long look until Connie came back with 3 sticks.

C: okay, I found 3 sticks! Sorry for taking so long. 

Connie layed out the sticks near the board game. 

C: Lapis, are you gonna pla--

Connie was interrupted when Lapis suddenly got up and walked into the barn ignoring her.

Connie looked down. 

*** Connie's pov ***

_Did I do something wrong? Why is she ignoring me?_

* * *

thoughts ran across Connie's mind, Steven placed his hand on her shoulder.

S: what's wrong?

C: why was-- nevermind, just personal problems. Let's just continue the game.

I put on a fake smile to show  Steven I was fine, suprisingly it worked.

* * *

S: I won!

Steven said happily.

Connie was distracted. There was a tall yet chubby figure approaching the barn. She began to start shaking Steven's arm, attempting to alert him that there was somebody out there.

C: Steven, who is that? 

S: who?

Connie pointed her finger at the person.

Stevens pupil shrunk.

S: it's.. Jasper. 

Lapis heard the loud footsteps, and stepped outside. She saw Jasper.

L: what are you doing here!? 

Jasper shoved Lapis out of the way, and continued walking faster. Lapis grabbed her arm. Jasper turned around.

J: I came to fight Rose.

* * *

 

S: we gotta go..

Steven said in a panicking voice.

C: okay, let me get my sword.

Connie got her bag and luckily Rose's sword was hanging out of it so that she didn't have to look for it.

By the time that she got the sword, Jasper was already not too far away from both Steven and Connie.

Jasper was getting closer when Connie yelled.

C: stay away from him!

Connie jumped in front of Steven, shielding him with the sword. Jasper chuckled. Connie looked around for lapis, she was on the ground and looked incredibly weak.

S: Connie, watch out!

Jasper picked Connie up by the collar of her shirt, and threw her. It felt like she had broken bones by the time she landed.

Connie lifted her head, Steven was far away from her. Jasper was getting ready to attack him.

Jasper began to relentlessly punch Steven, leaving him unconscious. 

C: Steven! 

* * *

**hey! Let me know if you want me to continue this story, sorry for the cliff hanger.**

 


	2. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis " protects " Steven in the worst way possible.

                          Steven!

* * *

Jasper whispered something to Steven, Connie couldn't hear it. Jasper began to walk away, Eventually disappearing into a long field of tall trees. Connie waited til the coast was clear, and made her way over to Steven. 

Her bones felt like they were breaking with every move she made, wincing at the unbearable pain. She finally was infront of Steven and she dropped to her knees at the sight. Steven layed there consciousless, Connie desperately began to shake Steven. He didn't respond. Tears rolled down her eyes.

C: S-steven! Wake up! You.. you gotta wake up! 

Connie practically dropped her head down to Steven's chest to check for any sign of a heartbeat. Luckily there was, she wiped away her tears in joy.

Lapis, now full of energy, walked up behind her. Her head was down.

L: Steven? What happened?

Steven didn't respond

L: Why isn't he responding?

C: W-well.. Jas-- Jasper.. knocked him unconscious.. a--and..

Connie tried to explain, stuttering in every word she said.

L: Why didn't you do anything ?! If I.. If I was here.. I could've done something. I knew you wouldn't be able to protect him.

C: wha-?

Connie turned around to face Lapis, standing up almost instantly.

L: This is all of your fault!

C: Lapis, I-i.. 

Connie's facial expression changed, as she got concerned about what lapis was going to do.

Lapis began to raise her hand, controlling the water from the small pool peridot made.

L: you will pay for this!

C: I can explain! I tried to help him but--

Connie was cut off when she saw a huge water hand towering above her, she began to run. Slightly limping, though she wasn't able to run fast enough.

The giant water hand wrapped itself around Connie's head, in an attempt to drown her. Connie couldn't breathe.

C: Lapis! * Glug * you shouldn't do *glug* this.

Lapis didn't budge, Lapis knew she was wrong for it. She just wanted to defend Steven. She watched Connie desperately fight for air, Connie squirmed but that didn't help.

Connie's lungs were filled with water, she couldn't hold her breath for long.

_Bye Steven, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

Connie thought, slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

 

*** Steven's p.o.v ***

I was slowly beginning to wake up, I had a monster headache.

S: Agh, what happened? 

He looked around for any signs of Lapis and Connie. His eyesight was badly blurred, he stopped when he saw Lapis. He noticed a giant water hand in the sky, holding onto something. He focused on it for a second. 

S: Is .. Is that.. Connie?

It only took a second before he was up on his feet running towards Lapis. Tears were in his eyes. He began to pull Lapis 's arm, desperately tugging so that Lapis would put Connie down.

S: What are you doing ?! Put her down!

L: No! I'm protecting you from her!

It came to the point where Steven pulled at Lapis 's arm hard enough, causing Connie to come falling to the ground.

L: Steven!

Steven shoved Lapis out of the way, to reach Connie in time. He was too late.

S: Connie!

Steven rolled Connie over, waiting for her to at least cough.

S: Connie?

Steven tried to do cpr, he wasn't well experienced so it didn't really work.

No response.

He tried checking her heartbeat.. she didn't have one.

After a short second, he heard Lapis 's footsteps running up behind him.

L: What's wrong?

S: She's.. dead.. y-you.. killed Con--Connie.

L: Oh?

S: Why?

L: I thought .. I was protecting.. you. Steven I didn't know she meant that much to you-- I'm-.

Lapis was cut off when the warp pad went off.

It was pearl.

P: Steven, where's Connie?, we need to start training.

**TO be Continued!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for such a short chapter, the next chapter will be much longer. Make sure to leave a kudos or comment ❤


	3. Your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Connie survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one heck of a cliffhanger :-(|)

             This is your fault!                       

P: where is Connie? I'm ready to start training her.

Pearl noticed the distraught face look on Steven's face, she knew something was wrong. She saw that Steven was staring awfully hard at something, tears pricked the corner of his eyes. Pearl stooped low to see what he was looking at.

It was Connie. She wasn't moving

P: * gasp * Connie! 

Steven sat there motionless. He didn't know what to do.

P: Why isn't she moving ?! Why - why aren't you doing anything?! Call 911! What happened to her?!

No response, pearl noticed Lapis was starting to walk away.

Steven wiped away the tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. He lifted up his face to face pearl.

Pearl noticed a gash, and a few cuts on the left side of his cheek. She reached out to put an arm on his shoulder.

P: Steven? What happened?

S: W-well.. me and Connie we're playing a game.. a--and Jasper came.. sh-she tried to protect me and Jasper threw her and-- suddenly Jasper punched me until I was unconscious.. I--

P: oh my gosh.. Jasper ?! Are-are you okay ?!

S: Y-yeah.. but, I-i woke up to see.. Lapis. She was trying to kill-- 

Pearl noticed that tears were flooding Steven's eyes, She started crying too, there's was a long minute of silence before a ringtone went off. It was Connie's mom.

 Steven and pearl stared at the phone, questioning in their minds about who would pick it up. Connie's mom would be really worried.

Steven slowly started to walk towards the phone, picking it up at the last minute.

* * *

 

**CM = Connie's mom**

CM: Connie? * Sigh * are you still at sword training, you were supposed to be back an hour ago for tennis practice. You should come home immediately.

Priyanka heard sobbing noises on the other end, it didn't sound like Connie.. it sounded like.. Steven?

CM: Steven, is that you? Where is Connie? Is she okay?

S: N-no.. something bad happened.. 

CM: Like.. like what? 

Priyanka was starting to get extremely worried.

S: Sh-she might not be..

Steven stopped.

CM: b-be what?

S: A-alive. 

Priyanka dropped the phone in shock, causing Steven to wonder if she had hung up. Soon after, Priyanka finally picked up the phone again with a shaky voice. Trembling in fear.

S: hello? 

CM: I'm st- still here.. I'm going to take her to the hospital.. wh- what's the address? 

S: * insert barn address here * I'll explain the whole situation when you get here.

* * *

 

With that, Steven hung up. He wondered about how he would explain the whole situation to Ms. Maheswaran. Steven looked over to Pearl, she was shaking and panicking.

P: Lapis d- didn't leave did she?

Steven began to look around, Lapis had left and they didn't know.

S: I think she left, but we'll find her.

Steven clung on to Connie's limp hand.

S: ... For Connie.

A car suddenly pulled up to the barn, it was Ms. Maheswaran. She was looking for Steven.

S: were over here!

Steven waved his arms to catch her attention, she eventually heard him and made her way over to him.

CM: where's Con--

A shriek came from Priyanka when she saw Connie weakly laying on the ground.

CM: CONNIE! What happened ?!

Steven and Pearl : Well--

CM: I'm taking her to the hospital!

Priyanka picked up Connie, and put her in the backseat of her car. Priyanka could barely function, her eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't think straight. Priyanka drove off to the hospital as fast as she could.

Steven wiped away the few tears in his eyes, hoping that Connie would be okay.

After a few minutes mourning, Pearl and Steven went back to the temple.

* * *

 

Once Connie was at the hospital, she was rushed to an emergency room on a stretcher with her mother by her side.

Connie layed there on a hospital bed, ivs and a breathing mask was attached to her, and a lot of other things. Luckily, she still had a heartbeat. So she was probably going to be okay. 

Priyanka and Doug stayed over night to watch her, occasionally checking up on her in the middle of the night to see if she was okay.

**to be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the laziest chapter I've wrote  
> :( But I'll probably rewrite it, make sure to leave a kudos and comment or subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> " ... "


End file.
